Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of medical devices, and more particularly to a circumcision device with neat incision, hardly postoperative bleeding, easy operation, short operation time, and fast healing.
Description of Related Arts
Redundant prepuce or phimosis is a common disease of urology, which is likely to cause urinary tract infections, prostatitis and other diseases, and is a way to spread venereal diseases. Therefore, removal of the redundant prepuce or phimosis is one of the methods to prevent such diseases. Conventionally, the redundant prepuce or phimosis is surgically resected. Chinese patent CN101066223A discloses a circumcision aid and a surgical method therefore, wherein the method comprises preoperative preparation, local anesthesia, placing the circumcision aid, fixing the circumcision aid, cutting protruding prepuce, suturing, hemostatic dressing, stitching and other steps. Disadvantages thereof are: no neat incision, easily postoperative bleeding, and complex operation. Then there was a surgical instrument for prepuce natural shedding due to avascular necrosis, as disclosed in Chinese patent CN1463677A, wherein a disclosed bicyclic circumcision device comprises an outer ring, an inner ring and a nesting device. The device has a variety of sizes. During operation, the excess part of the prepuce is placed between the inner and outer rings, in such a manner that a far side of the prepuce suffers from avascular necrosis, while a close side of the prepuce gradually heals between inner and outer plates. 8-12 days after surgery, the far side of the prepuce falls off with the inner and outer rings, so as to achieve prepuce circumcision. Disadvantages thereof are: prepuce edema is easy to happen, patient pain is obvious, necrotic tissue falls off slowly, wound heals slowly, and postoperative care is difficult.
Referring to Chinese patent CN102370511B, inventors thereof had conducted related improvements, wherein: a disposable circumcision anastomat comprises an inner ring and a corresponding outer ring. The outer ring has a sidewall connecting to a blade and has a receiving portion for receiving a gasket. The receiving portion comprises a plurality of engagement strips inwardly extending from the sidewall, and widths of the engagement strip are smaller than a width of the blade. The engagement strips form a receiving space with the adjacent blade. However, a structure of the engagement strips is not specifically designed for fitting a glans structure. The glans is not a smooth plane, so engaging with a flat square engagement strip will cause integrated engagement to engaged organization and airtight, in such a manner that blood cannot flow through the integrated engagement portion. Meanwhile, non-engagement portion has a large overall gap, and the anastomat is not thoroughly and tightly engaged with the prepuce tissue, leading to easy falling off. For some occasions, if an engagement strip width is limited to be less than the width of the blade, engagement results may also worse than ideal ones. With the device of the above invention, patients are easy to suffer from prepuce edema and prepuce splitting. Postoperative pain is significant, necrotic tissue falls off slowly, and wound heals slowly. In some severe cases, the patients need a secondary surgery with a traditional method to heal. Thus, products according to the above invention have not been sufficiently applied in clinical practice.
Chinese patent application CN201210497584.9 adopts a novel cartridge structure for containing staple with a wider cross-section. The staple is U-shaped with nails at both ends. An enlarged nail bridge is connected between ends of the nails for a circumcision device. The staple of the circumcision device pierces through target tissues with an external force, and forms a chamfer with a chamfer metal ring, so as to suture. Due to a large area of the nail bridge of each staple, when being pushed forwards for forming the chamfer, the staple bears an even force with a stable direction and accuracy positioning. Furthermore, tissue-wrapping is avoided, which is conducive to postoperative falling off. Although products of the above invention have many advantages and have been widely used, the following conditions may happen in clinical application: 1) during operation, the staple may fall off and tissues may bleed, which requires stitching; 2) after operation, the staple may be not fixed strong enough and the tissues may bleed due to slippage, causing hematoma and prepuce splitting, which requires a secondary surgery; 3) after operation, the staple falls off slowly, which lowers living quality of patient.
There are a lot of inventions related to medical devices which lack consideration about clinical experience and patient care, so in clinical use, the surgical procedure clinician and patient can still find the flaws, and even feel discomfort or pain. Therefore, it is a serious problem to design a circumcision device with neat incision, hardly postoperative bleeding, easy operation, short operation time, fast healing, and less pain.